A Goddesses Wish
by dennisud
Summary: What Happen's when A Goddess makes wish on Christmas Day! Well read on and find out! MiniCrossover!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to any series of any kind.   
These are my musings of what would happen if A Goddesses' Christmas wish came true!   
This has NOT been Preread only gone through Word's Grammer Checker.   
Just had a whim to write this on Christmas day! Enjoy! 

**A Goddesses' Christmas Wish**   
  


It was Christmas Day in Nekomi Tech's campus as two people, holding hands made their way home. Keiichi Morisato and his love and fiancé' Belldandy were walking through a light snow fall and thinking of how much they enjoyed being together on such a special and festive time. 

As they neared their home Keiichi asked, " Bell, did you get what you wished for Honey?" 

She smiled that glorious smile that could take the breath away of even the most hardhearted man and she replied, "I have had all my dreams come true my love but I do want to wish something only Goddesses can wish for on this special day." 

"And what is that Bell?" Keiichi was curious as to what would a goddess who grants wishes, would wish for? 

"Well I want those who do not have what we have to enjoy that for this day." 

"You mean our love for each other Bell?" She simply nodded 

"Well I for one am so proud of you, not just thinking of others like that but wanting to help them as well. Now I know why I love you so much My Belldandy." He then bent her backwards and gave her a passionate and romantic kiss. Surprised at first Bell returned the kiss in kind. They would have continued if not for the catcalls and whistles from the shrine entrance where Urd , Skuld, and from a tree across the street Mara joined in at the now crimson faced couple. 

After some more embarrassing comments from the three Keiichi and Belldandy made their way in to the shrine to make the Christmas dinner. Afterwards they exchanged presents, and have a small quiet party. Christmas was also the day that all conflicts between Goddesses and Demons cease for that day. So, Mara was invited in as well and by midnight Urd and Mara were lying on the sofa and floor drunk and out like a light as Belldandy had already put a sleepy Skuld to be earlier. 

She then looked for her love Keiichi. She found him on the porch with a cup of hot cocoa. She quietly sneak behind him a slowly embraced him. He leaned back and took her hands in his free one as they continued to look at the star filled night . 

"So, how will your wish be granted, Bell?" Keiichi curiously asked? 

"I will reach out to those in the nearest realms who need this wish and wordlessly they will gravitate to their nearest love or friend and be with them." 

"Ah, Bell. What if they have their feelings hidden from that other person, won't that bearing them more pain that joy?" 

I have a special part of the wish that will take they emotional walls away at least enough that they would be honest to each other. It's my way of opening their love for each other." She smiled as Keiichi nodded in affirmation. A few more minutes of silence followed . Then Keiichi asked, "Bell, What if they have more than one love, you know like those love triangles we see on those TV soap operas? You know that does happen for real, you know." Keiichi's voice pitched higher at the end of that last line, showing his concern. 

She simply smiled back and said Love binds those that are soul mates. Sometimes there are more than two involved, so it will be as it should be." She then smiled again and planted a light kiss on Keiichi's cool cheek and then she took his hand. They then both entered the shrine and led him to her room. She sighed and seemed nervous as she now held both his hands, the cocoa cup left in the sink. 

"Keiichi, Please listen to my request. Tonight I want to be with you, to sleep with you." 

Keiichi legs almost gave out from under him as he digested what Bell had asked. She saw his predicament and clarified her answer. "No, no Keiichi, not make love. We'll do that when we marry. I just wanted to sleep in your arms tonight, please?" 

How could anyone in their right minds say no to those beautiful ocean blue eyes, framed by the most lovely face he had ever seem or imagined. "Of course Bell. How can I deny you that which I want as well." The embraced and kissed lovingly. Later as Bell lay on Keiichi's chest quietly listening to his breathing she made her wish. A goddess's wish was granted instantaneously and the following are 6 instances where this wish was granted, in different times and different realities.   
  


In another place and time: 

A quiet park on the Planet Hayfong. A red headed man was walking alone seemingly oblivious to those around him. he then sat on the parks' water fountain's edge enjoying the mist being given by the spouting water. He sat there quietly for a few more minutes as another figure appeared. This was a slightly built woman black hair and wearing a half coat. 

She sat next to him and he slipped his arm around her. Neither knew why they were there just that they were there together and both felt good about that. 

Then a third figure stood at the edge of the boundary between the rest of the park and the fountain. She wore a flower painted white kimono, and wore what looked like a wooden Bokken sword on her obi. She saw the pair and was turning to go, but a quick hand gesture from the man stopped her. He waved her towards them. She hesitated with a confused and then grief stricken look in her eyes. But before she could do anything, the man was at her side guiding her to sit opposite his smiling female companion. Then he sat them both down with him in between them, and put each arm around each girl. 

The looked at him and before they could say anything he simply said, "Merry Christmas." 

He then kissed them both on the lips and as the first girl leaned her head on his shoulder, the other quietly followed as the three looked out onto the double moons. Then they caught the attention of a single bright star. It shown brilliantly for a full 10 minute till it faded. All three were watching the light show with a renewed sense of wonder, and caring for each other. Then as the star faded all three got up as one and slowly while still being held by him, they walked back to the warehouse and home for all three. The smiles never left their faces   
  
  
  
  
  


In another place and time a half-demon was watching his friends sleeping as he kept guard over them at night. Then a bright star flared in the night's sky. 

As his attention was taken by the stars' presence he didn't notice that one of his sleeping friends had awakened. She saw he was distracted and slowly got up and quietly climbed the tree he was sitting in. He gave a startled yelp when she sat down on his lap looking at him intensely. Now their dress was different as if they were from different eras but they seemed to silently communicate with each other, as he nodded and she curled up in his lap as he gingerly entwined his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest, which caused him to shiver not from the cold but from her. He looked down and saw a smiling face there. She then without warning hopped up and kissed him on the lips. Then hopped down and snuggled again. He seemed dazed for a minute, then looked down and saw she was now asleep. He quietly muttered "Feh." But tightened his hold on her ad looked up to see the star now fading from view. He then wondered what the others might say. Then he shrugged his shoulders and silently kept his vigil, with the one he cared for the most in his arms. 

He looked around carefully then he smiled and kissed her forehead. Contentment was felt by both at that moment. 'Merry Christmas!' The girl said mentally as she fell asleep in his strong and warm arms.   
  
  
  


In another place: The world was empty save for two broken souls who had only a few weeks before awoke to this scenario. He had made the best of it gathering supplies, food, and medicine for him and his female companion. She was weak but now determined to survive even accepting the help of her "rather wimpy" companion. But over the few weeks since their rebirth, he had shown himself to be resourceful and competent to her eyes and that had made her view of him change. Though at times he did fall back on his bad habit of taking blame for this he wasn't responsible for. He more than made up for it on his ability to survive and plan for the coming winter. He had found a safe haven in the city near where theirs had been destroyed. He had gathered all the resources that he could including a few working laptop computers and of course supplies like food bandages and canned freeze dried food which would last them long enough for her injuries to heal and for them to find a warmer place to live. Then after their impromptu dinner, he helped her outside their shelter. She hadn't seen the night's sky in those weeks that followed their awakening. As they made their way to a place to clearly see the sky, A bright Star shown itself for both to see 

Both surmised that it was a Super Nova explosion and for a while just admired its brilliance and beauty. Then as they got up he quietly and carefully embraced her. 

"Merry Christmas" He put a small box in her good hand. She then kept a steel grasp on it as he helped her back to their shelter. Then without a word he left her alone as he went to close the shelter's opening. But she knew he did that more to give her time to open the box. She felt bad because she didn't even remember that it was Christmas day or even get him a present. But she then with both her hands she carefully unwrapped the box. Within was a silver and gold charm of a coin. A Ying and Yang symbol with oddly a cross within each side. The Ying was silver, the Yang side gold. She was startled by his entrance and almost dropped the gift. He then took the necklaces as they were both there. He took the silver charm and put it around his neck, then he took the gold charm and put it around her neck. 

Then he kissed her on the cheek. As he was lifted his head away from her, she used her good arm and grabbed him back to her and kissed him full on the lips! 

A half-hour later they were cuddling together in a warm embrace as the cold wind howled outside She smiled at him and simply said, "Baka!" then kissed him. He simply shrugged and tightened his embrace on her as they fell asleep with a new sense of purpose, …and caring for each other.   
  
  
  


And in another place: 

A lone figure had left the families Christmas party traditions and headed for his favorite spot to be when he wanted the family as far away as possible. He had enough of his parent's manipulations and wanted to simply disappear. Another in the house felt the same way! 

She also wanted nothing to do with all the games played by her elders. So she went out to the garden and sat next to the coi pond. Then he, and she saw a Brilliant star almost explode over head. As they admired its beauty they saw each other. He smiled hesitantly, as she got up to face him with an emotionless stare. Then he pointed up to the shining star and mouthed "Beautiful." She finally smiled and nodded. Then he jumped off the roof and whispered something into her ear. She then faced him and again nodded yes. He took her by the waist and he jumped both of them up to the roof. They sat down next to each other and just looked at the star. After a few minutes they unconsciously entwined their hands as they kept their vigil of the star. Then without a word each looked down at their hand then, looked at each other. After a minute's silence they kissed. A loving and brief kiss was shared. They smiled at each other then saw their star fading away. They both sighed. Then he whispered something to her and they then got up still holding hands. They made their way to her room's window an he swung her into the room with him following a few seconds later. Then they hesitantly embraced and he walked to her door. They waved to each other as he looked outside in the hallway to make sure no one was around, He winked as he left her room. She fell into her bed clutching her pillow while he went to take a very cold shower!   
  
  
  


In another place and time: 

She was furious. How could he forget Christmas, That dufus. Just like his father! 

She had stomped out of the family dinner as he was berated, not just by her but by his mother, brother, friends and peers gathered there. 

If it wasn't food then it wasn't as important. But he was more mature, at least he hope than his friend, and especially his father who deemed it unimportant. Damn he was lucky her mother wasn't around or he'd get a fight worth having. Then he heard him flying out and calling her name. 

God, what a dim bulb he was. As she hurriedly few away herself to her island home. 

Of course he could sense where she was and when she got there he was sitting on the roof waiting for her. Now he has this face which he used and she remembered all the men in this family had this face which seemed to get to all the female members of the family. She counted herself lucky that she wasn't apart of the family… yet. 

She hrumpped at his cutesy face he was giving her. Then before she could say anything a brilliant star came into view thoroughly enthralling the pair. They both sat down on the roof and admired the stars colors and beauty. Then they slowly looked at each other and looked down embarrassed at their awkwardness. Then they both tried to apologize to each other. They laughed and giggled for a few moments until a real look of caring came over both their faces. They then did something that they both had been thinking of doing for a long time. 

They embraced, and then kissed. Then the looked up to see the star fade, through what turned out to be Mistletoe! They both laughed at their luck as the light from the star faded away!   
  
  
  


In another place and time 

A lone figure made his way to the grave of his mother. Every Christmas after his family finished celebrating the holiday, he made this yearly trek to his mother's grave to pray for the coming new year. But this year was his final year of university, and things had changed in his now rather large family. One of those changes was the rebirth of his daughter, and of those in his house to wait till this year for his final decision on which he was going to marry. So he finally sat three after all his prayers when a brilliant light shown above him. He remembered the story his grandfather had told him of the Christian's belief of the Christ child bringing love and happiness to all, while taking upon himself the pains and worries of those who believe in him. Sounded to him like many eastern beliefs as well. 

But as he was contemplating this, two more figures came up behind him. He had felt them coming up the shrine steps a few minutes earlier. 

The looks of concern from both girls justified what he did next. 

He got up from in front of his mother's grave and took each girl in his arms and hugged them tightly. This threw whatever composure of plans they had out the window, as each melted into his embrace. Then he looked at their now blushing faces and kissed each one lovingly and wholly. As each came back to focus on his face they knew what he had decided, and without a word they each took one of his arms and headed back down towards their home and a new an interesting life.   
  
  
  


These, an many other moments sped through Belldandy's mind quenching her happiness at the now changed lives her one wish granted. True some may not have changed themselves permanently, but some were sure to continue their love started here by a Goddesses' Christmas wish!   
  



End file.
